Rosalie&Emmett
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: A Rosalie and Emmett Story, Hope you like it! :


( Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight) – Rosalie's POV

_Gatlinburg, Tennessee, 1935_

Emmett was fitting into life as a vampire, really well. He accepted it better than I have. I've started to forgive Carlisle for what he did to me; after all, he did save Emmett. Esme was thrilled that I was talking to Carlisle and I was tolerating Edward.

I think I'm falling in love with Emmett, but I'm afraid. I'm still haunted with what happened to me with Royce and his friends. Emmett is everything Royce wasn't.

Sweet, Kind, Caring, Loving, Funny, Protective… the list goes on.

I'm just scared of telling him about my past in case he doesn't want me anymore. Of course, Edward caught me thinking about it and spoke to me.

"Rosalie. Emmett loves you, and I'm sure that it isn't going to change, if you tell him" he encouraged. I sighed and went to find him. Esme stopped me on the way and gave me a motherly hug, one I was grateful for. I found Emmett in his room; he was hanging up some pictures that Carlisle had given him to brighten up his room. I knocked on the door frame.

"Emmett? " I asked, softly. He turned and grinned when he saw it was me.

"Oh Hey, Rosalie" he said, he nodded for me to walk in the room, which I did.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him, he nodded and we sat down on the couch.

"I figured that I could talk to you, tell you some things about me and why I am the way I am" I said, twisting my hands nervously.

"Okay, Sure" he agreed, smiling at me.

"My full name is Rosalie Lillian Hale; I was born in 1915 in Rochester, New York. I'm 18 years old. I had two younger brothers, a housewife for a mother, and my father worked at a bank. My father's job helped keep our family wealthy during the Great Depression. My parents took pride in my looks, which I kind of enjoyed, I was happy that my father took pleasure in buying me pretty dresses, I was happy that my mother was proud of me. Although my parents wanted bigger and better things, I liked my life, I liked knowing that I was Rosalie Hale and that I was beautiful, and I actually felt beautiful. I had almost everything I could ever want, apart from a child. I felt jealously whenever I looked at my best friend's Baby. One day, My Mother had me dress up to run over to the bank and give my Father his lunch that he'd forgotten. She wanted me to be noticed by Royce King…" I stopped, choking up. Emmett noticed and he hesitantly put his hand on my knee.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to, Rose" he whispered, I shook my head,

"I want to; I want you to know me better. Anyway, Royce King was the most eligible Bachelor in town. He started to send me flowers, violets and roses, every day of our courtship. I didn't know much about him, but I was young, and in love with the idea of love. We shortly became engaged to marry, and the wedding was being planned. I'd only known him for about two months. My Parents were thrilled; they wanted me to be married with a status. I went to Vera's one night; we just talked about my wedding and her child and my future. I didn't realise how late it was until I stepped outside and saw the streets lights on and the streets empty. It was extremely cold so I hurried to the warmth of my home. I saw Royce, drunk with a couple of his friends, I tried to hurry past but he saw me and brought me over. They were laughing and yelling stupid things, so I turned to leave… until Royce tore the jacket I was wearing from my shoulders, a present from him. He then pulled the hat I was wearing from my head, the pins pulling at the roots of my hair. I couldn't help but scream, but they seemed to like it, the sound of my pain…." I trailed off, taking a deep breath.

"Rosalie…" Emmett tried, but I knew if I didn't tell him, I never would.

"They- They…" I tried, but I couldn't say the word… I felt Emmett wrap his arm gently around my shoulder, I realised he knew what I meant.

"God, Rosalie. I am so sorry they did that to you… but how did you…" he asked,

"Become a vampire? They left me for dead in the road, in the cold as they stumbled away, laughing. I thought I was dead, and at that moment, I wanted to be…. Carlisle found me, after he smelled my blood. I thought he was helping me, but he just gave me more pain as he carried me home. Esme and Edward came back, I felt the fire in my body, and I screamed and begged them to end it. But they didn't. Edward wasn't very happy with me at first, but he helped me when I got my revenge on them, I killed them all. One at a time. I killed Royce last, so he knew I was coming. I wouldn't speak to Carlisle; I resented him for giving me this life. I'd only speak to Esme, I felt happy that I had a girl to talk to, someone like a mom, believe me; Esme is like a mom to me." I explained, Emmett didn't move his arm and I didn't press him to.

"So… if you hate this life, then why did you change me?" he asked me.

"I saw the bear hurting you, and I saw your grimace and the pain on your face. You reminded me of Henry, Vera's child, and I didn't want you to die… Emmett, I'm sorry that I've condemned you to a life which I hate, I just didn't want to see you die, I understand if you hate me… I get it" I whispered, feeling bad.

"Rosalie, I'm not mad at you, and I'm not mad at you for saving me. I'm happy you saved me, because I saw you as my angel… and if this is hell, then it isn't so bad if I get to keep an angel with me. I love you, Rosalie, and I understand completely if you are worried or scared about that… but it's the truth, I love you, Rosalie Hale" he said to me, looking into my eyes.

"I love you too, Emmett. I think I'm falling in love with you and that scares me. But for some reason, I trust you and I know that you won't hurt me" I said, smiling at him. Emmett grinned and gently pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled against his chest, feeling happy for the first time in a long time. But I knew I had something I needed to do.

I walked down to Carlisle's study with Emmett at my side and knocked at the door.

"Come in" Carlisle called, I looked at Emmett, who nodded and smiled at me.

"Hello, Rosalie" He greeted me , he was surrounded by books and medical journals, Esme was also there, reading an interior design book.

"Hello, Dear" Esme said, smiling at me. I smiled back shyly before answering Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something" I asked, He nodded, Esme stood up and touched my cheek as she passed.

I sat down in the chair opposite Carlisle and sighed.

"What can I do for you, Rosalie?" he asked, I sighed and nodded.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you and I promise not to treat you that way anymore. I don't resent you for changing me anymore, Although I do still miss being a human and I still want a baby, I just wanted to thank you for saving Emmett for me. I love him, Carlisle and you are the reason he is a vampire, so thank you, _Dad_." I said, smiling when I spoke of Emmett and when I said Dad, I honestly respected Carlisle and saw him as a father figure.

"Rosalie, I don't regret saving you for one minute, and you don't know how much it means to me to have you think of me as your father and see you be happy." Carlisle said, smiling at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

_Forks, Washington 2006_

I sat on the porch, watching Emmett chase Renesmee around in the snow, both of them laughing and joking. I couldn't remember the last time I was this happy. I still longed for a child and my humanity but the pain and longing was hurting less. I know it hurt Emmett when I said I would trade everything I have for my humanity back and my ability to have a baby, but I wouldn't. Emmett is everything I could ever want, and I've realised if I had a choice, I would pick Emmett every time. He ran up to me and threw snow in my face.

"Emmett! Oh you're going to get now!" I laughed, grabbing snow and sprinting of after him.

I knew this was what mattered. My husband, my sisters, my brothers, my niece and my parents.

This is what I wanted, I wanted this forever.


End file.
